robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 5
Badge Requests The latest three pages I feel I deserve badges for; Firstly, Barber-Ous. Edit History. I have added; *Expanded summaries of each of its battles. *Details of the robots construction from the website. *A qualification section. *Information from TG's email to Simon Rafferty and the RW Club Newsletter article, which I scanned in. *Over 17,000 characters of text Secondly, Recyclopse. Edit History. I have; *Expanded the summaries of each of its battles. *Corrected the inaccuracies in the Robot History, such as where it said that Recyclopse broke down after being blocked by Matilda in the Trial, when it actually broke down before Matilda reached it. *Added an etymology section. *Added more quotes and pictures. *Used as many sources as I could find to expand the page; pictures of the Robot after being retired from the Team Cassius website, a quote from the Griffon website, larger and better quality pictures of the internals from the Making of Robot Wars special and a deleted interview included in The First Great War video. *Added Over 7,000 characters of text Thirdly, The Executioner. Edit History. I have; *Expanded the summaries of each of its battles. *Used the archived website to correct the inaccuracies in the article, such as the mistake that its opponent at the Series 4 qualifiers was called PC Pod, when it was actually known as PC Plod, and the incorrect bit about it not having to go through the Series 5 qualifiers, when the website proves that it did. *Added details from the archived website, giving an insight into the behind the scenes side of the show. *Added lots of detail and quotes about the qualifiers. *Added lots of details from the site about the designing and construction of the robot. *Used a number of sources to add to the page; as well as the archived site, I found some pictures in Robot Wars Magazine, found photos from Ian Sanford's YouTube channel and found that Team Mad bought the robot from a video on YouTube. *Added over 11,000 characters of text Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:23, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :Barber-Ous is fine, take that. I'd struggle to award The Executioner because the Design/Qualification sections were added when those were new features to the wiki, and nobody was rewarded for implementing them, so I can't creat an outlier. Recyclopse I will award if you make sure that the Series 1 screenshots on its pages are in their native size (4:3), not widescreen (16:9) like most of them are, including the main image. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:50, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'll edit the images for Recyclopse when I have a chance. I'll be working tomorrow, and am going out in the evening. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:57, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the Barber-Ous badge. What could I do to The Executioner to earn a badge for that? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:03, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I uploaded a new version of the main image of Recyclopse, which is not in full screen. Is that the right size? http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Recyclopse.JPG Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:12, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::No, the original version of the image uploaded by Toon Ganondorf was the only version of that image to be the right size. You needed to take the most recent version of the image and reduce the width by 33%, the one you uploaded didn't really change anything. Have the badge for The Executioner, but I want to see if you can figure out how to fix Recyclopse's picture, because then you might be able to see why I messaged you about the incorrect dimensions on your Series 7 team images before. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 02:43, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::Ok, I corrected the images on the Recyclopse page by reducing their width by 33% like you asked. Can I have the badge now, please? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:32, October 26, 2017 (UTC) The two most recent badges I think I deserve. Firstly, Kronic the Wedgehog. edit history, showing my major expansion *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more pictures and quotes *Added to the Design section *More photos, showing the insides of Kronic *I have used as many sources as I could find to add to the page; The Official Guide and The Ultimate Guide, the SMIDSY website for details on its S4 qualifier, the Kronic website and various other sites for photos of Kronic's insides and the robot without decorative panels. *Over 13,000 characters of text Secondly, Firestorm edit history, showing my major expansion *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more pictures and quotes *Added to the Design section, giving more details for each version of Firestorm. *Information and quotes from the website, giving an insight into the robot's design, construction and the behind-the-scenes side of the show. *Over 68,000 characters of text *Details from an interview in Robot Wars: The Official Magazine *As you asked, I added a quote about the Mr Psycho flipping. Speaking of badge requests, sorry to bring this up again, but I corrected the size of the images on the Recyclopse page like you asked. You said I could have a badge for Recyclopse when I corrected the images, but you haven't got back to me now they have been altered, despite me leaving a comment. Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:02, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :All good. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:59, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Another badge request, before I go away for a few days tomorrow - 101. edit history *Expanded summaries for each battle, more pictures and quotes. *Information and quotes from the website to expand the Design section. *Over 27,000 characters of text. *Details from Extreme: The Official Guide and Robot Wars: The Official Magazine, to add to the design section. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:17, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :101 can be yours if you add an extra screenshot for each of its Tag Team Terror matches in Series 4. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:14, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll do that when I get back on Tuesday. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 22:56, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I've added the photos to the Tag Team section, so I'll go and make the badge. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:51, November 14, 2017 (UTC) A couple more badge requests. First, Milly-Ann Bug. Here is the edit history, showing my major expansion. *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more quotes. *Expanded the Design section, using a lot of information from the website. *Wrote a section about the team, and added team photos for each member. *Used The Technical Manual to get some trivia and high quality photos. *Added trivia, details of construction, and behind-the-scenes facts from the website. *Over 11,000 characters of text. Secondly, Wild Thing. Here is the edit history, showing my major expansion. *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more pictures and quotes. *Expanded the Design section with information from an interview with Nick Adams in the Robot Wars Club Newsletter. *Used said article to add to the trivia section. *Over 46,000 characters of text. Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:11, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, on both accounts. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:06, November 24, 2017 (UTC) I'd like to request a badge for my work on Disc-O-Inferno. Here is the edit history, showing my major expansion. *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more quotes and pictures. *Added to the Design section. *Added a section about the team. *Used a Robot Wars Club Newsletter for a quote for the Design section, an issue of Robot Wars Magazine to add to the Trivia, and The Hassocks Hog website to give an expanded summary of the Series 7 qualifier. *Over 21,000 characters of text. My expansion of the Chaos 2 article is nearly finished, and I'll request a badge for that when it is. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:47, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :Take Disc-O-Inferno for now. I appreciate the hard work that went into Chaos 2, and the article is better for it, but as that was an article which was hardly in great need of expansion, I have to ask for a little more. Certain battles such as Chaos 2's All-Stars and Annihilator campaigns are very short of images, so as a rule across the page, I want to see at least two images per battle before I award the badge. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:40, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the Disco badge. With the Chaos 2 page, the next two things on my list for the major expansion are adding more images and adding information from the website. I'll request a badge after I have done those. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:45, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok, I've pretty much finished my Chaos 2 major expansion, with at least two pictures per battle, and information from the website to expand the design section, to go with the expanded battle summaries. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:07, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thoroughly deserved, thanks a lot. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:20, December 23, 2017 (UTC) I have finally finished my Pussycat expansion. Frankly, I should have finished weeks ago, were it not for a number of factors, not least Series 10 write-ups, so sorry that it took so long to finish. I would like to request a badge for my efforts please, which include almost 90,000 characters of expansions, lots of new images and quotes, including ones from the old Cold Fusion Team website, and some small edits to the design and trivia. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 02:14, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :Naturally. Looking forward to seeing what's next, if that write-up hasn't finished you off for good. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 02:15, December 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks very much Toast. I hope to do the Dantomkia article at some point in the future, but I'm not going to do another expansion of that scale for a very long time. With exams and studies becoming more important, I won't be able to afford to stay up all night for these expansions. I doubt I'll have a colossal one again until the Summer. Perhaps I'll do some smaller write-ups, but I predict Dantomkia would be a 40,000-50,000+ character expansion, and I can't do that anymore. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 02:18, December 22, 2017 (UTC) I've finished my expansion on The Morgue page. Here is the edit history, showing my major expansion. *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more quotes and pictures. *Added to the Design section. *Added a section about the team, with photos of all the members including Stephen Bowen, the student originally behind The Morgue, and information about how each member joined the team. *Lots of information both the websites. *A qualification section with photos and a detailed summary of the Series 4 qualifier. *Over 28,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:47, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :I'm aware that Extreme 2 isn't on YouTube in HD, but one more image from the Extreme 2 Tag Team Terror and the badge is yours. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 21:09, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::I added two more images for Round 1 of the Extreme 2 Tag Team Terror, so I'll make the badge. Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Another one finished, this time Hypno-Disc. Here is the edit history, showing my major expansion. *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more quotes and pictures. *Added to the Design section, with details and quote for each version. *Added a section about the team. *Information from the website, Ultimate Warrior DVD and magazine articles. *A qualification section with photos. *Over 58,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:47, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :Very good work, a thorough improvement. I will offer the badge if you can sort out a few minor additions: *An image of Hypno-Disc within its battle against Raizer Blade *An image of Hypno-Disc being attacked by Splinter *A second image from Behemoth vs Hypno-Disc *A second image of Hypno-Disc damaging Bigger Brother With that, the badge will be yours. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 18:25, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Added those images, I'll do the badge. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:37, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Yet another one, Mousetrap. Here is the edit history, showing my major expansion. *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more quotes and pictures. *Added to the Design section, with quotes and information from the website. *A qualification section. *Over 13,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:31, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :Will give if a second image of Mousetrap vs Little Fly is added. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 21:13, January 30, 2018 (UTC) It's me again, this time for King Buxton. Edit History. I have added; *Expanded summaries of each of its battles, with more photos and quotes. *Expanded the design a series of messages from a series of private correspondences with Simon Harrison. *Expanded qualification section with details from the same messages. *Lots of photos of the various versions of King Buxton's insides and construction. *Over 59,000 characters of text Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:38, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :Thoroughly deserved. I did have to fix the instances of short-handing King B, as we're not allowed to use abbreviations of a robot's name in the main body, but this has fully earned the badge, thanks a lot. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:25, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks Toast. In future, I won't abbreviate names like that. I didn't realise it was against the rules, and I just wanted to save time by not having to write Powerworks and Remix out each time. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:25, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Hey Toast. I know this is kind of late, but could I please request a badge for my expansion of Ripper back from November? It included over 11,000 characters, a load of quotes, and plenty of images, including ones from the 2015 episode of Storage Hunters it appeared in, thanks to setting up a NowTV account. Here is the edit history.[[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:26, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :I've got to treat all users equally, so for consistency's sake, I can't quite award a badge for Ripper. With a robot that has such history on the live circuit, I feel like the article needs more detail on its live circuit campaigns before I can say a "MAJOR EXPANSION" took place - ultimately this was a rewrite of one series, even if it was very well done. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:33, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Another one, this time S3. Edit History. I have added; *Expanded summaries of each of its battles, with more photos and quotes. *Expanded the design section with information from the website. *Added a qualification section. *Over 32,000 characters of text Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:38, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :You can have that one straight up. Are you planning to rewrite Behemoth? If you decide to take that one on, know that you'll still get the badge even if you don't edit Series 9 or 10, those sections are already beyond sufficient. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:02, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you. As for Behemoth, it is on myb list of expansions to do, but there are a few others I'm planning to do before that, Tetanus being next. Empty category pages Hey Toast, a lot of the 'Robots that debuted in Series n' categories have been deleted, but 3, 5 and 6 remain. I don't have the power to remove these now empty categories, could you do or one of the other admins/bureaucrats do it please? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:40, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :Will do. If you were to replace everything in "Series 3 Non-returners" with "Robots which only fought in Series 3", then there'll definitely be an award waiting for you at the end of it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:05, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll do that after dinner and before Robot Wars starts. That should give me 45 minutes. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:21, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll replace the rest of the 'Robots that only fought in Series n' with 'Robots which only fought in Series n' over time (1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7 and both Extremes need doing), but I'm so exhausted that I won't be doing anything else tonight, or tomorrow. Having a half term means I should be able to do them all by next Saturday though. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 18:55, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I noticed that there's no such category for the Extreme series. Would you like me to add one at some point? If so, should I make a separate category for Extreme 1 and Extreme 2, or put it all into one category? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 10:31, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::You mean a "Robots which only fought in Extreme 2"? That could be good, but do separate the two versions of Extreme! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:34, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::All "Robots which fought in Series n" categories are done now. I think that Series 1, 2, 4, 5 and 6 of the "Robots that only fought in..." still need deleting though. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 23:51, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Userboxes Am I able to do my own Userboxes? If so how do you do them.--Tornado1927 (talk) 09:12, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, very easily. Have a look at the ones on my page. Copy some over and read the stuff in there. Play around with the text and the colours, check with the Preview tool how they're working. I started by finding boxes in other pages that applied to me, such as the F1 fan ones. Play around with them and you'll learn how they work.--Jimlaad43(talk) 10:08, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Badge requests I feel I deserve a badge for Cyclone (series 10) seeing as I created the page. TheRandomone360 (talk) 19:09, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Badges have never been given out for brand-new articles, as it's argued that these needed to exist anyway, and somebody getting there first doesn't automatically make them badge-worthy. There's also several flaws with the article - Cyclone actually has four interchangeable weapons, which isn't currently mentioned, so I can't award a badge, but thanks for getting the project off the ground. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:42, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Robots that have never won a battle I thought we were using the "Robots that have never won a battle" category specifically for the Series 10 competitors and not the "Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle" category. Just need some clarification please. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:39, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe I misunderstood the group decision, but as I can't seem to find where it took place, I thought we were in agreement that "Robots that have never won a battle" shouldn't be used for any robot, with Anarachnid only sitting there because we don't have a choice. I only today noticed that we weren't doing it that way because it was questioned on Discord, having a category with only Anarachnid, Donald Thump and friends in it seemed more odd of a problem than the problem of the current name of the category. Weren't we suggesting that the multiple losses category be renamed to something like "Robots with multiple losses and no wins"? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:15, November 12, 2017 (UTC) System Highjacking I'm trying to leave a comment in a blog, but it keeps refusing to add it as a "precaution to system highjacking". What is going on? CrashBash (talk) 14:05, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :This is something I had when updating the Sweepstake page a couple of months ago. From what I did, clearing history/cache, as well as logging in and out seemingly fixed it. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:21, November 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Logging out and in has done nothing. CrashBash (talk) 14:41, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Assuming that you cleared the cache, is it possible you logged in to another system? I am not saying you have, but I vaguely remember that after logging into my laptop, I could not post on blogs on my computer. If that does not work, you could either wait or report the defect here. I would not worry about this defect, CrashBash. I think it has something to do with the Media Wiki not one hundred percent believing that you are indeed CrashBash, even though you are. In this case, it probably is a false positive, because I could post on blogs after a while. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:57, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Rollback request Hey Toast, I was wondering whether or not I was eligible for a Rollback Request. After tonight's vandalism, I was able to revert a couple of edits myself, but I hope to be able to do more at a faster rate in future to combat it more effectively. As a regular user of the wiki, I hope I can be trusted enough with this responsibility, and look forward to hearing back from you regarding this matter. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 02:04, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :Hey Raz, I granted you these powers about a week ago. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:15, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I remember this too. You should be using , not , then you'll see the rollback button. Side note, next time you edit Pussycat, please move US Season 1 up to before either Extreme 1 or Series 5 (look for the pit release and see if the All-Stars or the War of Independence was filmed first), and add a picture for the 6 Million Dollar Mouse fight please. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 02:56, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh, thank you very much TG! I'll have a look at that tonight perhaps Toast, depending on the workload I get today. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 07:14, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :::It isn’t a chore Toast has given you, it’s showing you which page you should use for directing around thenWiki. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:19, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::I must have worded that wrong, I meant the movement of the US Season 1 part when I said I'd have a look at it tonight. looks really useful though. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 17:12, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Word of Warning MasterMarik is a fool is not to be taken lightly. It's a 2nd account for a user named F88f that has been harassing me. --MasterMarik (talk) 16:56, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :Relax Marik. People who use Wiki to make each other’s lives difficult get about six seconds of euphoria before they get swept into the dustbin. They aren’t worth any concern. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:01, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :Easy for you to say. This guy has been targeteting me on multiple wikis. --MasterMarik (talk) 20:03, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::He's right, TG. Besides, any other wiki would permaban a guy like him purely for using an insultive name. CrashBash (talk) 20:07, November 20, 2017 (UTC) A Mule expansion I was wondering if an expansion on The Mule would be needed, and if it is I'll be happy to undergo it. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 16:48, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :If you feel like you can write the page so it is better than it already is, then definitely go for it.--Jimlaad43(talk) 17:05, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Blue Background Images Maybe I've just not looked very far, but where did you get some of these Official images with the blue background? I know that some of the backgroundless images are the same just without the blue screen, but some (like HobGoblin and Coyote) have different angles. I was wondering if there's more, like Push to Exit who needs a Series 10 image.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 21:00, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :They are all distributed to the roboteers who built the robots. They are then allowed to release their official shots on social media on the week an episode comes out. Not everybody takes the time to release them though, e.g. Push to Exit and Thor just reposed their team shots while other teams such as The Kegs haven't posted them at all. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:24, November 22, 2017 (UTC) dialogue template I'm trying to make a template for Dialogue a-b-a-b-a-c, which currently doesn't exist yet. On looking at the preview on desktop, it doesn't come out the way it should do. Should I post it so that you can see my error, or should I leave it? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 00:48, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :The preview was never going to work - you can't expect the wiki to use a template which does not currently exist! Publish it first THEN test. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:21, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::It didn't work. I'm pretty inexperienced with this sort of thing, and I can't find the cause of the error. Here is the template: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Dialogue_a-b-a-b-a-c just in case you had any time to check. Sorry about the inconvenience, you don't have to do anything right at this moment. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 01:26, November 29, 2017 (UTC) The Kegs How come the Series 10 page says that all competing robots in the series are British? I thought that Team Terror Turtle were Canadian. TheRandomone360 (talk) 16:46, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :I was the one who added that, so really you should have come to me on that. But to answer your question, Team Terror Turtle were always from Lewis (East Sussex) in the UK championship, and only represented Canada in the foreign competitions. CrashBash (talk) 17:16, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Cobra in Series 10 I wasn't sure about this one, but it is currently sitting in the forum list, so presumably somebody knows something. Datovidny (talk) 18:17, December 8, 2017 (UTC) World Series Images Where have you been able to find such images, I can't seem to find them anywhere.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:01, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :Same as the rest of Series 10. Competitor Facebook pages. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:52, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I've only seen Concussion can't find Team Toad and Sabretooth doesn't have anything. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place. (Also do you have a link for Team Toad's post/page because I'm struggling to find them)Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:32, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::The Team Toad one was posted on Michael Mauldin's Facebook page, then shared into the Unofficial Robot Wars Facebook group. Sabretooth was on Twitter. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:55, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Win by default I know you made edits to Velocirippa and Joker removing the statistics of Terror Turtle by the claims of "they won by default", but I think you're jumping the gun a little there. Can we really say that Terror Turtle scored a win even though the fight ended with the team losing by knockout? Moreso when we have other examples of this happening and the loss of the robot, even when it ends up having the win given to it by forfeit, still counts as a loss and not a win? The obvious example here is Big Brother, who despite winning the heat final by post-battle forfeit is still regarded as losing the battle to Ultor. Same with Scutter's Revenge with Pussycat. I don't see what makes Terror Turtle any different in that aspect. CrashBash (talk) 21:42, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :No it wasn't the same as Scutter's Revenge and Pussycat, the wiki scores that as a win for Scutter's Revenge and a loss for Pussycat. Ultor was declared the winner in the televised battle, and then they forfeited their place in the competition, as opposed to their win. At no point in the episode were Thor and Concussion declared winners of the battle, unlike Ultor, and more like Pussycat where its "win" was edited out of the broadcast. The three points were awarded only to Cathadh and Terror Turtle. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 21:46, January 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Well then for one thing, the Scutter's Revenge/Pussycat thing needs to be fixed, because it goes against not only Big Brother/Ultor but also the last Tornado/Razer fight. But on more pressing matters, that still doesn't equal a win in the same logic it didn't equal a win for Fighting Torque. It wasn't even stated as a win - the three points were merely forfeited. CrashBash (talk) 21:50, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :::I raised the issue of 'fixing' Scutter's Revenge vs Pussycat a while ago, and my argument was rightfully countered, and thus I now agree with TG's opinion. You need to stop reverting my edits before a concensus has been made by people other than yourself, allow other people to weigh in before I am forced to protect the pages you are trying to mess with while we have bigger priorities to work on. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 21:57, January 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::Why are you telling me that I need to wait until a concensus has been reached when that was exactly what I was doing when I reverted your edits in the first place? I clearly said, in the description, "Hold on there Toast, you might be jumping the gun there", as in we need to discuss this first. Heck, even on Terror Turtle's page, the whole "seven losses" thing had already been added by Diotoir, and I don't see you getting mad at him. Technically, that puts the issue at two votes (mine and his) to one (yours).CrashBash (talk) 22:00, January 7, 2018 (UTC) "a much more biased adaptation" Can I just clarify two things here. First of all, I wasn't even trying to be biased. I was just stating it the best way I thought I could. Secondly, my internet connection is being really unstable right now, so I didn't have time to sugar-coat it, so to speak. Long story short, it was not intended to be biased, just consistent with the other articles with similar post-battle forfeit losses. CrashBash (talk) 19:52, January 12, 2018 (UTC) 1080p Series 2 GOOD NEWS! I've recently gotten a new Capture Card for VHS and for televison, meaning I can capture my Sky recordings of Series 2 in HD! Bad news is that I'm starting from Heat I onwards (the other recordings have been deleted due to how long they've been on my Skybox) I'll upload them to YouTube also (unless Nick Weston wants them :P) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:33, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :From Heat I onwards? That's awesome, because I'm pretty sure the DVDs I have are from A-H! It'd be nice if I can have the footage from you myself so all of the uploads would be on one channel, but it's up to you - if you want to upload them to your channel then obviously go ahead! Great news, either way. Nweston8 (talk) 18:44, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::I'll give 'em to you, problem is it's gonna take 8 Hours to upload :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:07, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Well seeing as it's on my talk page, I might as well chime in and say I think you're doing the right thing by offering the files to Nick - his channel is the collective home of UK Robot Wars and it will be wonderful to see the episodes all in one place. No doubt he'll give credit, won't he Nick ;) ;) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 19:47, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :I did upload one (it's unlisted as it will be temporary and will be deleted in some time) and Youtube decided to lower the quality, I will upload another (Heat I) using a different method which should fix the problem. Also Nick I've sent you an e-mail (and as a precaution over Facebook) with the Heat J file attached. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:02, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Series 2 HD done Just come to let you know my usefulness has ended, I have reuploaded all the images that I could do for Series 2 (from what I have). Of course not ALL of Series 2 is complete there are some gaps (but I'm sure Nick has them). And don't worry a majority are in 4:3 :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:58, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks a ton. It would be great to give out some kind of award in commemoration for this, but you've already earned the relevant ones! I dread the day I have to force myself to put the other images into 4:3, but looking at HQ images of robots like Berserk, GBH and Forklift was magical. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:27, February 4, 2018 (UTC) ::I also tried to get as much Series 1 HD shots as well (using the highlights) Hopefully when Nick uploads his half, I'll try to get some of the Series 1 highlights. Also what about that Havoc mace gif? After all you did say you'd delete it ;P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:32, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I wouldn't say your usefulness has ended, just maybe for this particular task :) Jimlaad43(talk) 18:36, February 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::@Diotoir And on the subject of HD updates, how about a higher-quality version of the Series 2 arena shot we have? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 18:56, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::I was thinking about arena shots when doing them funnily enough. EDIT: Done the arena images. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:50, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 20:13, February 4, 2018 (UTC) BashCrash The user BashCrash is a sockpuppet of the recently banned Marvel88. Please ban him too. CrashBash (talk) 23:23, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Robot Wars Rankdown Hi Toast, you're up in the rankdown. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:40, February 24, 2018 (UTC) An odd, but very serious request Hey Toast. This decision hasn't been taken lightly, but I've decided that I'm going to stop contributing to the Wiki from March 1st until July 1st due to upcoming A2 exams, which could frankly decide my future. It was either this or my sport, and that decision was always going to go one way for the sake of health. This may sound pretty normal, but I'd like to ask you to do something very drastic: I want you to ban me from the Wiki until July 1st, because I do not want to be tempted into coming back in any way until I am done. I'll be blocking Fandom and Reddit entirely from my PC, but this extra measure would really seal the deal in terms of dissuading me, and I'd appreciate it. I know it's extreme, but I've thought about this for a while now, and it's what I want, since I've found myself checking in more and more frequently, at a time when I should not. If anything crops up, I'm fairly sure you have my email address from when I asked for the World Series robots a few months back. Don't worry, I'll be back soon enough, and then I'll finally get that Dantomkia expansion done. I wanted to let you know in advance because I thought that would make this a bit easier, and then I'll be able to update my user page for the reason for the ban. I've really enjoyed working on the Wiki for the past 20 months, but now is the time to take a break. Thanks everyone. Please take this message very, very seriously. Kind regards, The other big Dantomkia fan. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 23:16, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :Man don't know the true strat: why do you think I'm running two collaborative blogs with Nweston8 alongside a recently finished Ragnabot all at once? It's so I have things to procrastinate uni work with, of course! Especially the Top 18 Series one, I even need to time the releases of those ones so that both blogs come out at the time, perfect way to not write a dissertation! In seriousness though, coming from someone who's done school stuff for a long time, I don't think it's healthy to completely cut yourself off from things you enjoy just to focus on study. It drives you mad, and a slight bit of procrastination is a necessary part of the working experience - you return to your work a happier and more motivated person. This is why Google is consistently voted the best employer in the world, because of their dedicated fun days and scheduled screwing around sessions. Certainly I wouldn't expect you to be an active user on the wiki while you are at the busiest period of your life, but while getting good grades is extremely important, maintaining Quality of Life is next in line. Balance both, rather than picking a 100/0 ratio. With that long message written, I'll now get back to my dissertation and probably get a good paragraph done. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:32, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Badge Request Hey Toast. I have recently finished a complete rewrite of the Series 1 episode pages, bringing a much larger and clearer format to the Gauntlet and Trials. At some point when I get a break from Uni work I'll start the longer process of rolling out the format for Series 2. Unfortunately, all my good work was hidden in the Recent Changes because the old tables took up so much unneeded space. Anyway, I feel like this could deserve a badge/some for the radical improvements to ground-breaking pages. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:47, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :I think you'll find this the most suitable reward. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:49, March 8, 2018 (UTC)